Love Gets in the Way
by GlobalDomination
Summary: Train, Sven, and Eve are all intent on capturing the maniacal Creed Diskenth. However, Sephiria has a trump card that she intends to use to defeat Creed. Pairing: TrainxOC. Timeline: When Creed declared war on Chronos.


**Author's Note:** I have recently finished reading the manga for Black Cat, and had the overwhelming urge to write a fanfic for it. I still have a few fanfics I must update on, but I was afraid I'd lose the inspiration if I didn't write this fanfic now. So, I give you _Love Gets in the Way_, and also my apologies for my unfinished fanfics.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Black Cat. I do, however, own _a _black cat. Her name is I May Be Cute But You're Ugly. I'm serious.

* * *

"Ah! There's nothing better than a bottle of fresh milk on a clear night like this!" The 23-year old wiped his mouth on his sleeve, grinning comically. 

"I'd have to remind Sven to get this brand more often," he said to himself, looking up at the twinkling stars.

He was standing under a streetlight surrounded by old, shabby buildings and dark alleys. Shadows played on the walls and created a creepy effect. Only a very stupid man or a very brave man would be standing in such an area in the dark.

Train Heartnet was both.

_A perfect night...if only that maniac Creed wasn't killing so many... _he thought to himself, referring to the lunatic who had killed his best friend, Saya, and who now had the insane desire to take over the world and create a new one which he would control.

"Crazy bastard..." Train whispered, scowling at the thought of Creed.

He and his partners, Sven and Eve, had been trying to find Creed's hideout, but to no avail. Not a lot of Sweepers had enough courage to try and take the bounty on Creed's head, as he and the Apostles of the Stars had been murdering right and left.

Train knew that he had to stop Creed soon. He felt no peace from knowing that the bastard was alive and on the loose.

_"Huff...huff.." _

Train turned quickly, the sounds of heavy breathing and footsteps had shaken him out of his thoughts. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, trying to locate the source of the sound, in case someone, or something, should attack.

"Help! Help!" a woman's voice cried out in pain a few blocks from where Train was standing. Men's voices and the noises of struggle emerged from the source of the scream.

Train was already running.

* * *

"There's no use screaming for help, bitch. No one cares what happens to anyone here," grunted the burly man. 

He had a struggling woman pinned against the wall, and was trying to get her to submit to him. The woman had put up a good fight, but was now powerless. She can feel the man's hands roaming her body and it was all she could do not to vomit.

There were other men behind the burly one, and they were all leering at her, their faces filled with macabre smiles, eyes void of sympathy.

Tears flowed down the woman's face as the hulking man who had her pinned cut her face with a long knife. She cried out in pain and was promptly hit on the mouth. Her shirt was ripped off, leaving her only in her bra. The man cut her arms, and she screamed some more, to the laughter of the men.

"Please...no..." she whispered.

"Yeah, that's right, beg me to stop," the man said, sneering.

"No..."

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared.

"You'll be the one begging for your life, you scum," Train said angrily, pressing Hades against the man's head.

The burly man, late to react, was immediately on the ground, unconscious and with blood trickling from his head. Train had hit him hard with the butt of his pistol.

The other men drew their weapons and advanced on Train, thinking he was a stray policeman they haven't bribed yet.

Then the moonlight revealed the Roman engraving XIII on his chest.

The men were quickly subdued with well-placed kicks and punches. Train fought with his usual grace and efficiency, leaving him surrounded by the bodies of unconscious men.

The woman shivered in fright as her head swam in pain and confusion. One minute she was fearing for her life, the second, a savior had appeared, knocking her assailants to the ground. Who was this man?

Train turned to her.

"Are you okay?" he said. "It's all right, I won't--whoa!"

He stretched his arms forward to catch her as the woman fainted.

* * *

Sephiria Arks set down her cup of tea. 

_Clack._

Her phone beeped and the voice of the Chronos Number II, Belze, emerged from it.

"Sephiria, Phase One of Mission S.W. completed."

"Excellent," Sephiria replied. "Tell S.W. well done."

"Very well," Belze responded.

Sephiria smiled as her phone beeped again.

"The chess game has begun, Creed Diskenth."

* * *

Sorry for a short first chapter, but I thought I'd end it here. If I added any more, the chapter would'nt have a good cliff-hanger, and would take forever to finish. Expect the next chapter to have more subtext, but if your expectations are not met...er...blame it on your couch. Yeah, it's the couch's fault. 


End file.
